The Reason Why
by GEM8
Summary: After the Jen Long case Jack Reflects on his life and makes a few decisions.


Title: The Reasons Why

Author: GEM

Pairing JS

Rating: K

Summary: After the Jen Long case Jack Reflects on his life and makes a few decisions.

The bullpen was quiet when Jack entered. This wasn't the way he had expected his day to end but his played his hand and lost. The truth was he knew what he did was right, if he had it to do over again the result would be the same. He would not back down. Jennifer Long's life and piece of mind was more important to him than his career.

Every time he saw Jen Long. His saw Hannah and Kate reflected in her eyes. This girl was the same age, it could have happened to his girls. That's why this was so important. He would not change what happened for anything. In two weeks he would be out in the bullpen with his team and he would except it. He knew that Jen Long, Hannah and Kate were safe because of his actions.

Jack approached Samantha's desk and his stomach immediately sank. "Where's Agent Spade?"

"I don't know. She told me to wait at her desk and answer the phone.

Samantha where are you…come of Jack think like and FBI agent…" Have you made any calls?" Jack asked as he reached fort the phone. He scanned through the caller ID.

"No sir."

---

The ride to the hospital was long and exhausting. Why hadn't she called him? Why did she think that she had to do this alone? Jack drove through midtown suddenly transported back some sixteen years. Hannah had come early…three weeks…Jack was working that night, but Maria's secretary called and he made in time. That was one of the only times he was truly there for Hannah. Nine years after her birth He would be a father of two in an unhappy marriage. Samantha was the only thing keeping him above water. Maria had been long ignoring him and he was doing the same to her. He felt cold and alone. Samantha filled the void left by this loveless marriage, and as he pulled into a parking space, at the hospital now, Jack couldn't help but think how his life and Samantha's had been intertwined. She was alone, giving brith without someone by her side. She was dismissed by the baby's father and in Jack's eye's it was for the best.

He walked to the elevator with a gift for the new arrival in his hand, hopefully it was acceptable. He discovered the gift shop closed as he entered the hospital. It hadn't changed much in sixteen years. He reached the floor and walked down the hallway to the corner, he spotted her through the glass, as he came around the corner. She looked peaceful, content and she was glowing. The scene filled his heart with love. He decided that moment that he couldn't let it go any longer, his feelings for her had been unsuccessful buried for too long. He approached the door holding his gift. She looked up as he came to the door.

She looked like a natural. She beamed at him holding the small bundle in her arms. "You found me."

Jack walked in the room and stopped a the foot the bed. "I bribed a stork." Jack held out his gift…an oversized Yankee hat. I…ah… I got him a gift. The gift store downstairs was closed but..yah know this was the best I could come up with but yah know it for a boy…it might take a while to fit… size is not my thing."

"Yeah…Yeah." Samantha smiled.

Jack pulled up the rocking chair. "How are you?"

"Wonderful."

"He's beautiful."

Samantha looked at Jack in awe she never expected him to find her. She didn't expect him to be here now. She had said some mean things to him in the past but, in truth, her feelings for him never died, so while she was surprised by his presence. She was happy to finally have someone to share the moment with.

"You can hold him."

"Really?" Jack stepped over closer to the side of the bed.

"Really." Samantha smiled, trying to hold back a laugh at Jack's response.

"Okay." Jack leaned over closer to Samantha and took the baby in his arms. _Just like riding a bike. _ "Ah, beautiful." Jack stared down a the precious baby in front of him. He had never been so proud of Samantha as he was at this moment.

"Does he have a name?

"Not yet." She was a having a difficult time getting her head around the appropriate name for her son.

Jack smiled as he continued to look at the boy. "I'd like to throw Malone into the ring."

They laughed a bit.

"Noted." Samantha replied as she watched Jack with her son. Somehow the scene just seemed right."

"You didn't have to do this alone."

Samantha look at Jack. Her heart willing her brain to be right about what she just heard. It was so sweet. "Yeah, I did."

Jack looked at the baby and then deep into Samantha's eyes "What I mean is…You don't have to do it alone anymore.

"Jack..."

"We don't have to talk about it now. I know you're tired, but you're not alone."

Jack put the baby down next to Samantha and brushed his hand along her cheek. "Sleep now, he'll be here when you wake up and so will I."


End file.
